Powered hand tools (i.e., hand-held power tools) are used extensively in manufacturing. Powered hand tools may be electrically-powered and/or pneumatically-powered, and may be configured to rotate and/or reciprocate a tool bit to perform an operation on a part or assembly. For example, a production program may incorporate the use of power drills for drilling holes in a workpiece, fastener drivers for installing fasteners, power grinders for cutting, grinding, or polishing a workpiece, and a variety of other types of power tools.
Many powered hand tools include a hand grip with which a user supports the weight of the hand tool and guides the hand tool using one hand (e.g., a gripping hand). During operation of the hand tool, the rotation and/or reciprocation of the tool bit may generate torque, vibration, and/or shock which may be transmitted to the user's gripping hand and wrist. Unfortunately, the weight of the powered hand tool borne by the user's gripping hand can fatigue the user over time. The transmission of torque, vibration, and/or shock to the user's gripping hand and wrist can add to the fatigue.
As can be seen, there exists a need in the art for a device and method for supporting a powered hand tool that reduces the weight borne by the user's gripping hand and wrist, and also reduces the amount of torque, vibration, and/or shock transmitted to the gripping hand and wrist.